My Kinda Night
by snapple79
Summary: This one-shot picks up with McSwarek where 509 ended. Lots of fluff.


Wasn't episode 509 fabulous for McSwarek moments?! I just had to keep it going with more Sam & Andy time. This fic starts where the episode ended. Enjoy! And don't forget to let me know what you think with a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**My Kinda Night**

"Ohmygod, why did she give him a rose? If she only knew he just sees her as a prize to be won." Andy couldn't help but provide running commentary as she watched her guilty pleasure, _The Bachelorette_. Waiting for another of Sam's quippy responses, she tilted her head when he remained quiet. The sight before her brought a smile to her face; his eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly as he slept with his head against her shoulder.

She grabbed their empty paper plates and placed them on the nightstand, one hand returning with the remote. She hit the power button, casting darkness over the room. She shimmied down the bed, so she was lying on her back, and Sam shifted to match her movements but didn't wake up. She took the extra pillow that was between them and tossed it to the floor.

Leaning into him, she pressed her lips to his cheek softly. She laid her head on the top of his arm that had been underneath her and rolled onto her side right up against him. She never thought she could ever feel this comfortable with someone. Even the first time for her and Sam hadn't been like this. It had been good, really good, but it felt simpler now, like there wasn't anything either was holding back. They were building their future, together. And after an exhausting day, _this_ was exactly what she wanted to come home to.

As she drifted off to sleep, she felt Sam's arm wrap around her, holding her against him.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning to muffled curses and opened her eyes in time to see Sam pick up the pillow he'd tripped over on his way back from the bathroom. Her giggle had him looking over in her direction.

"These pillows are your fault." The smile in his eyes told her he wasn't really mad.

"I had too many on my couch, but they are way too nice to get rid of," she said.

She easily caught the pillow he tossed at her, as he walked over to the bed. "They couldn't just go on my couch where they don't get in the way?" he asked, as he laid down on his side next to her.

"They don't match the couch," she replied, like such a thing was completely obvious.

Tongue in cheek, he smiled at her and propped his head up on his arm. "Don't know, McNally. This could be a deal breaker. Decorative pillows on the bed."

She rolled onto her side to face him. "I'll donate them tomorrow," she said, willing to do anything to for him, even though she knew he didn't really want to get rid of the pillows.

"So quick to get rid of them after telling me how much you loved them," he teased.

She rubbed her thumb along his chin, feeling his day-old stubble against her skin. "Got something I love more," she replied, raising her eyebrows with a knowing look. His eyes smiled back at her and he wondered how he got so lucky; and the feeling was mutual.

"Sorry we didn't make it out to dinner last night," he said after a few moments. "I really didn't think it would be that hard to get a reservation."

Her lips curved into a smile as she shook her head. "It's okay. Dinner in bed was kinda the perfect ending to yesterday."

"It _was_ a long day."

"Yes, it was," she agreed.

"How about we plan a night out next week," he suggested.

"Okay," she said as her smile grew. "But pizza in bed every other night?"

He chuckled as he leaned in, letting his nose brush across hers. "Told you, you were my kinda girl."

"Good thing, cause you're my kinda guy." Her words were muffled against his lips before they lost themselves in a kiss.

Both groaned as Sam's alarm went off and Andy dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "How is it already time to get up?" Andy whined.

Sam was usually the one up and at 'em, dragging Andy out of bed with promises of coffee - and other things - but today all he wanted was to go back to sleep with her by his side. He rubbed up and down her back as they let the music from the radio alarm play in the background.

Neither said anything or made a move to get up, both simply content with where they were right now. They were both so tired - and, okay, it wasn't all from long days at work. They just hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately, despite all the time they were spending in Sam's bed.

"We should call out," he finally said.

Andy quirked her eyebrows as she lifted her head to face him again. "We can't _both_ call out."

"What's Oliver gonna do, come check on us?" Sam reached behind him to shut off the alarm and grab his cell phone.

"You're serious about this?" She couldn't ever remember a time Sam called out from work, except for the time he was deathly ill with the flu.

"They can make it a day without us," he said. She brushed her fingers along his arm as he held the phone up ready to make the call.

"Okay, do it," she told him, nodding.

Sam tapped Oliver's name on his screen and his friend picked up after two rings. "I'll take a large coffee, black with sugar," Oliver answered, not even bothering with 'hello.'

"What?"

"I thought you were calling to see what coffee you should pick me up this morning," Oliver teased.

"You'd have a long wait for it. I won't be in today, and neither will McNally," Sam said, getting to the point immediately before something could derail his plans.

"You're _both_ not coming in?" Oliver asked, obvious skepticism in his voice that he didn't believe they were both sick all of a sudden.

"Something we ate last night...I think we might have food poisoning." Andy tried not to laugh as Sam made up some story.

"Food poisoning, sure. Okay, brother. Well, uh, hopefully it passes by tomorrow," Oliver replied. Sam knew his friend saw right through him and probably had a shit-eating grin on his face. Sam quickly said goodbye before his friend could tease him, knowing there would be plenty of that coming.

As Sam put his phone back on the nightstand, he rolled onto his back, pulling Andy with him. She rested her head on his chest and played with the hem of his shirt, while he twisted a strand of her hair around his finger.

"He's not gonna let us live this one down, is he?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." They knew it would all be in fun though. Oliver loved them like family, and they felt the same way about him.

It didn't take them long to fall back to sleep.

* * *

When Andy woke up again, she felt Sam's arms still wrapped around her and smiled at the lazy morning they were having.

She pressed kisses along his neck, continuing along his jaw and letting his day-old stubble tickle her lips. She knew he had to be awake by now, but his eyes remained closed. She hovered over his mouth, as close as she could without causing their lips to touch. Sam knew any movement and he could capture her lips with his, but he waited, wanted to see what she was going to do as he pretended to still be asleep. Andy smiled at this little game they were playing, causing her lips to brush against his. The electricity from the briefest of touches had Sam opening his eyes to find hers staring directly back at him.

Their eyes remained locked for a moment before she finally brought their lips together and Sam deepened the kiss immediately. Andy threaded her leg between Sam's and shifted so she was fully on top of him.

"Morning...again," she muffled against his lips between kisses.

"Almost afternoon." He lost his hand in her hair as he cupped the back of her head to hold her close. His other hand slid under her shirt, feeling the smoothness of her skin and warmth of her back as he rolled them over.

They took advantage of not having to rush off anywhere, with slow kisses and caresses until pleasure boiled over.

* * *

"What do you want to do today?" Sam asked, pulling on his sweatpants. Andy was searching for her t-shirt, and settled on throwing Sam's on when she couldn't locate it. She glanced at the pile of blankets they'd pushed to the center of the bed and assumed her shirt was lost in there somewhere; she'd find it later.

"Bake," she said, tying the drawstring of her own sweatpants. "I was craving home-baked warm gooey cookies after that pizza last night."

"Oookay," he said chuckling, as she followed him to the kitchen. "I guess we could go to the store and pick up whatever you need for cookies."

"We need orange juice…and ice cream too," she said, absentmindedly thinking about the things they'd run out of the last few days. She knew the contents of Sam's fridge better than her own lately.

Sam opened his fridge to see what he could make them for breakfast and realized he really could use a grocery run, cooking-making afternoon ahead or not. He felt her hand rub up and down his back as she propped her chin on his shoulder. "Could probably pick up a few other things too," he suggested as he turned his head to face her.

She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Okay, so I know grocery shopping and baking is not top on your list. What do _you_ want to do today?"

He turned around so he could slide his arms around her waist, and her hands rested on his shoulders. "Doesn't matter, as long as you're here."

"C'mon, pick something. We're playing hooky today."

"Well, when you're done baking, we can order a movie or I could see what's at playing at the theater," he suggested.

"If we order one, we can be lazy on the couch," she said, smiling up at him.

He liked the way she thought. "Movie on the couch it is then." Where he could have her all to himself.

* * *

Hours later, after breakfast, showers and a quick run to the grocery store, Sam was sitting in a chair in his kitchen, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, and a beer in his hand as he watched Andy make cookies. She easily moved about his kitchen like it was her own, finding everything she needed without even hesitating.

"How did eating pizza make you wanna bake?" he asked, eyeing the spread of ingredients laid out over his kitchen table. Flour, sugar, butter, eggs, chocolate chips, cinnamon; he wondered what kind of cookies she'd decided on.

She used the back of her hand to push aside a stray hair that had fallen out of her messy bun and into her face. "It was, ya know, the saltiness of the pizza. Made me want something sweet." She waited a beat before smirking at him with her next comment. "And well, you were already asleep."

His dimples smiled back at her as he shook his head. God, he loved this woman. He put down his beer and grabbed some chocolate chips from the open bag on the table. She narrowed her eyes at him, failing miserably to pretend she was annoyed he stole some of her ingredients.

"So, what kind of cookies are we going to be feasting on?" he asked.

"I couldn't really decide on one, so I'm making two batches. Snickerdoodle and chocolate chip," she said, watching him snag a few more chocolate chips as he stood up. "Which aren't gonna have any chocolate in them if you keep stealing it."

He came up behind her and brought the stolen chocolate to her lips. Chocolate chips now in her mouth she turned her head and kissed him. "There's an entire bag left. You'll have plenty," he said. "Can I help?"

"Can you heat up the oven?" she asked, as she returned to mixing ingredients for the snickerdoodles in the bowl she held. "I'll let these cook while I finish making the chocolate chip cookies."

"Okie dokie," he said, leaving her side to get the oven ready for her first batch.

A little while later, the snickerdoodles were in the oven and the chocolate chip cookies were ready to go in next. Andy was looking for the dish towel to wipe cookie dough off her hands, but Sam stepped in front of her. "You know, snickerdoodles are my favorite," he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before his hands came to rest on either side of her face.

"I know." She smiled sweetly up at him, letting him know that was exactly why she made them. She pressed her arms against his sides, keeping her sticky hands away from his clothes.

He lowered his face to hers, until their lips met in a languid kiss. They were both smiling when he pulled back, nudging her nose with his first.

"I should clean up," she said, her eyes looking over the mess she'd made of his kitchen.

"We'll do it together," he replied.

* * *

"You comfortable?" Sam asked as they lay on the couch later. They were on their sides, Andy's back against his front, a blanket covering them. The sun was beginning to set, casting the room in an orange glow.

"Very." She brushed her fingers along his arm that was under the blanket and wrapped around her. With her free hand she hit play to start the movie Sam had selected. Reaching out to the plate on the coffee table, she grabbed two of the cookies she'd made earlier and held them above her head until Sam took one.

"Mmm, delicious," he said, with a mouthful of snickerdoodle.

Andy snuggled back into Sam and he tightened his arm around her. She appreciated Sam making an effort the day before to try to make them reservations at a fancy restaurant, but last night and today, where they could just relax and be with each other was even more enjoyable.

"Today was the perfect way to spend the day," she whispered as the opening credits rolled.

He quirked his eyebrows, even though she couldn't see him. Today had been so normal, what some might even call boring, but Andy seemed as content and happy as she'd ever been. He supposed it shouldn't surprise him. When he told her she was his kinda girl, it wasn't a sudden revelation; it was one of the things he loved about her. He wanted to romance her and take her out to nice dinners, but he knew she loved coming home to take-out or leftovers from a home-cooked meal just as much.

He pressed a kiss to the bare skin where her shoulder met her neck. "Yup. My kinda day."

* * *

The End.


End file.
